Un réveillon au labo
by alea holmes
Summary: Un blizzar à Vegas oui je l'ai décidé!, et notre équipe de CSI préférés sont coincés au labo avec Jim et Ecklie. Pas mal de péripétie en perspective. GSR et WArrick/Catherine. rating K pour le moment.
1. Chapter 1

Ben, j'espère que cette fic' vous plaira. Je l'écris au lieu de faire la légende de ma carte de géo… Je sais , pas bien ! Mais bon, je suis accro à mon clavier alors… Une dédicace pour Nath et MarG! Merci à vous deux les filles!

Il parait qu'il faut le faire... Rien ne m'appartient sauf les idées tordues je l'avoue qui sortent tout droit de mon cerveau lui aussi tordu. J'éspère que ça va vous plaire! Bonne lecture. Sur ce... ACTION!

*****

« Gil, boucle ce dossier, on va rater notre avion ! gronda Sara en fixant d'un regard noir son amant penché sur le dossier de la dernière enquête de Greg.

Ce dernier leva la tête, et sourit. Il apposa sa signature et se leva.

_ Tu es ravissante avec ce bonnet péruvien !

_ Pas de compliment ! on va être en retard !

_ Pour aller où ? fit une voix que Grissom reconnut comme celle d'Ecklie.

_ A l'aéroport ! J'ai un avion à prendre ! fit Grissom en enfilant sa parka.

Il entraîna sa tendre moitié vers la sortie. La fin de leur service approchait. Demain serait le 25 décembre. Et pour une fois, Ecklie avait accordé à tous un congé de trois jours. Les deux s'apprêtaient donc à prendre l'avion pour Santa Monica, lieu de résidence de la famille Grissom. Ils furent rattrapés par Jim.

_ Attendez-moi vous deux !

_ Quoi encore Jim ? on va être en retard !

_ Vous n'avez pas regardé par la fenêtre ?

_ Non. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard ! Notre avion nous attend !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking, toujours suivi de Jim. La voiture démarra.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas sortir ! fit ce dernier. Gil, allume la radio.

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps ! gronda Sara. Gil si tu ne démarres pas ! Je pars sans toi chez ta mère ! ET je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Et ce, parce que tu seras six pieds sous terre !

Visiblement inquiet, ce dernier alluma néanmoins la radio.

_ Gilbert Grissom ! s'exclama Sara furieuse.

Mais il la fit taire d'un geste et augmenta le volume.

__ En raison de la tempête de neige qui s'abat à en ce moment sur le Nevada, tous les vols et trains sont annulés. La circulation est interdite dans la ville jusqu'à nouvel ordre, par décision du gouverneur de l'état. _

_ Voilà pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas partir d'autant que… regardez dehors, fit Jim.

Cette fois ils s'exécutèrent et ce qu'ils virent les horrifia. Un véritable blizzard.

_ Un blizzard à Vegas ! C'est nouveau ça… souffla Grissom.

_ La faute à qui ? riposta Sara furieuse. Aux produits chimiques, aux engrais, aux aérosols ! Voilà le résultat d'une consommation excessive de ces horreurs !

_ Impossible de conduire par ce temps ma chérie, fit Grissom, tandis que Jim riait de la tirade sa compagne.

Sara soupira.

_ Joie ! nous sommes bloqués ici ! s'exclama Greg. Ecklie m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.

_ Oh non… un réveillon avec lui… soupira Grissom.

_ Bah ! ça se calmera peut-être, fit Sara. Mais c'est fichu pour l'avion…

_ Ne vous en faites pas les amoureux, fit Greg.

_ Mais justement si ! Ecklie est bloqué avec nous…

_ Aïe ! En effet… »

C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'ils regagnèrent la salle de repos où tout le monde les attendaient. Ils se servirent un café. Gil le but en silence et les quitta tous. Ce que Catherine attribua à la présence d'Ecklie dans leur salle de repos, comme elle le dit à Brass qui retint un rire.

_ Heureusement que Lyndsey a décidé de fêter le réveillon avec ses amies, fit Catherine. La laisser seule par ce temps…

_ Bah ! Elle ne risque rien seule, fit Ecklie en se servant de la tasse de Grissom.

Le regard noir de Catherine le fit taire. Cependant que Greg ajoutait :

_ Euh… Ecklie, vous utilisez la tasse de Grissom.

_ Parce que vous avez tous une tasse attitrée ?

_ Oui, fit Jim en souriant. Avec chacun une phrase différente !

Ecklie examina les tasses de l'équipe. En effet, chaque tasse portée une inscription. Celle de Sara représentait un nounours avec écrit « Unique et irremplaçable », celle de Grissom représentait un couple derrière un arbre et une banderole « Vivons heureux, vivons cachés ». Catherine arborait fièrement le dessin d'une jolie blonde avec l'inscription « Blonde et intelligente et je l'assume ! » Celles des garçons allaient du « Serial lover » de Greg au « Danger, homme en pleine action » de Nick représentant un homme en pleine réflexion se grattant le crâne.

_ Nous nous la sommes achetée lors d'une brocante, pendant notre jour de congé, fit Jim. Chacun de nous a la sienne. Comme ça pas de mélange. Et Grissom n'est pas prêteur du tout, pas vrai Sara ?

Cette dernière sourit à ce sous-entendu.

_ En effet… Il peut être très possessif parfois ! Tiens au fait, où est-il ?

Aucun d'eux ne sut répondre. Brass se leva, aussitôt suivi de Sara, qui prit sa tasse avec elle, et tous deux se mirent à la recherche de Gil qu'ils trouvèrent dans son bureau au téléphone.

_ Oui, je sais Beth… Pardonne-nous, mais tous les vols sont annulés jusqu'à la fin de la tempête. Et nous sommes bloqués au labo… Tu veux parler à Sara ? Bien je te la passe. Je vous embrasse toi et maman. Embrasse aussi tout le monde pour moi.

Il sourit en voyant Sara et Brass dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il tendit le combiné à Sara.

_ Maman et Beth pour toi.

Sara fronça les sourcils en prenant le téléphone. Elle posa sa tasse sur le bureau.

_ Allô ? Bonjour Mrs Grissom… pardonnez-moi, Elizabeth… Croyez bien que je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir passer noël avec vous tous. Oui, je veillerai sur lui. Je l'empêcherai de travailler tant que nous sommes au labo. Promis. Quoi ?! Vous m'avez fait mon plat préféré ! Je vais étrangler Gil !

A ces mots, ce dernier se recula vers la porte, se mettant derrière Brass.

_ Je vous embrasse aussi Elizabeth, bonne fête de noël à vous tous. »

Elle raccrocha et posa son regard noir sur son amant, toujours derrière Brass. Lequel s'empressa de décamper. Etre pris entre deux feux, son meilleur ami et sa fille adoptive, très peu pour lui ! Il regagna donc la salle de repos, annonçant aux autres qu'ils avaient trouvé Grissom. A présent, Catherine et Warrick étaient portés absents.

*****

« Toi ! Je vais te tuer ! fit Sara s'approchant dangereusement de Gil qui recula encore et se retrouva bloqué par une de ses étagères. Ta mère et ta belle-sœur m'ont fait mon plat préféré ! Et je ne serai même pas là pour le manger ! Je te hais !

_ Honey...

_ Non! Tu sais pertinemment que je raffole du baba au rhum de ta mère et tu m'en prives pour un rapport ! Je te hais Gilbert Grissom !

_ Mon amour… calme-toi ! Ce n'est rien. Qui sait si cette maudite tempête ne se finira pas bientôt ! Et puis, je connais maman, elle empêchera quiconque s'approchera trop près de ton baba. Honey…

Il lui sourit. Ce sourire… Elle n'avait jamais pu y résister, et encore moins maintenant. Doucement, il l'embrassa. Mais ce baiser s'intensifia. Finalement, ils se séparèrent en songeant à l'équipe et Ecklie dans la salle de repos.

_ Tiens, fit Sara en prenant la tasse sur le bureau. Je t'ai pris du café. Ecklie t'a pris ta tasse. Mais je te prête la mienne.

Il prit le café en la gratifiant d'un sourire plein de tendresse et en avala une gorgée. Qu'il recracha aussitôt sur Sara.

_ C'est froid ! s'exclama-t-il. Oups… ajouta-t-il en regardant les tâches de café sur le maillot blanc de sa moitié. Je suis dé…

_ Gilbert Henry Grissom ! s'écria Sara furieuse. Je vais vous étrangler sur place ! Il était neuf !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Ecklie en arrivant sur les talons de l'équipe de nuit.

_ Je vais faire un meurtre ! gronda Sara en regardant Grissom d'un regard noir. Gilbert Henry Grissom vous êtes un homme mort!

_ Jim… fit Grissom suppliant en direction de son ami qui se mit à rire, bientôt suivi de toute l'équipe. Aide-moi…

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda le chef du labo.

_ Ce n'est pas la première menace de mort que Griss reçoit, fit Warrick toujours riant. La dernière fois c'était au sujet de son portable qu'il avait fait tomber dans un aquarium. Il n'a jamais plus fonctionné !

_ Jim… fit Grissom reculant pour mettre son bureau entre lui et sa moitié furieuse.

_ Tu as du change Sara ? fit Nick.

_ Non ! j'ai tout récupéré.

_ Je ne peux rien te prêter, désolée, fit Catherine. Mes vêtements sont également chez moi.

Les autres eurent la même réponse que Catherine.

_ Je peux arranger ça, déclara timidement Grissom qui se figea quand son regard rencontra les yeux noisettes et furibonds de Sara. J'ai une chemise propre et un pull dans mon casier… »

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, sous les sourires amusés de l'équipe. Sara enleva son maillot et se retrouva en sous-vêtements dans les vestiaires. Elle examina les dégâts, tout en murmurant des imprécations contre son amant. Amant qui lui tendit un pull bleu nuit. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'enfile, il l'embrassa doucement, la serrant contre lui.

_ Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres. Pardonne-moi Honey.

_ Accepté, mais tu auras intérêt à assurer quand nous sortirons d'ici !

_ Rhabille-toi alors, sinon je ne tiendrais pas.

L'étincelle qu'elle lut dans les yeux océans de Gil la firent sourire et rougir. Elle l'embrassa puis enfila son pull. Ils revinrent alors avec les autres.

_ Sexy Sara ! s'exclama Greg en la voyant émerger du pull de Grissom, trois fois trop grand pour elle.

_ Tu aimes ? ma nouvelle chemise de nuit ! Pour celles en célibataire ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

_ Où est Ecklie ? demanda Grissom. Et Catherine et Warrick ?

_ Dans son bureau. Quant à Catherine, partie téléphoner à sa fille et Warrick je sais pas, fit Greg. Dites, j'ai un jeu de cartes, un poker ça vous tente ? »

*****

Ils allaient commencer quand Warrick et Catherine arrivèrent, les bras chargés de victuailles.

_ Heureusement que la cuisine n'est pas fermée ! s'exclama Greg. Je meurs de faim !

_ Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour dormir, fit Catherine. Lyndey m'a annoncé que ça aller empirer.

_ Les garçons, vous vous partagerez les fauteuils de la salle de repos ?

_ No problem, fit Greg. Nick, Jim et moi on dort là. Mais Warrick ?

_ J'ai un canapé et un fauteuil dans mon bureau, on s'arrangera. Sara ?

_ Je prends le canapé de Grissom, enfin… si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient bien sûr.

_ Non. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Mais quelqu'un a des couvertures ? Des sacs de couchages ?

Tous hochèrent négativement la tête et se regardèrent.

_ Bah ! Nous camperons, voilà tout ! fit Jim. Bon, une partie de poker, ça vous tente tous les deux ?

La partie débuta donc à sept. Avec comme mise, les cotons-tiges servants au prélèvements ADN et les morceaux de sucres de leur sucrier. Warrick découvrit au fond de son casier un énorme paquet de sucreries qui terminèrent leurs courses comme jetons.

_ Pourquoi ne pas utiliser vos petites bestioles ? fit Sara, un sourire malicieux, alors que Jim faisait la distribution des cartes pour la seconde partie. Ou vos bocaux ?

_ Jamais de la vie ! s'exclama Grissom puis s'apercevant qu'elle plaisantait, grogna : Quel humour Sara ! C'est reversant !

Ils reprirent le jeu, bien vite certains firent fortune, tandis que d'autres furent littéralement plumés. Ecklie revint les voir alors qu'ils finissaient leur septième partie. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la pile de coton-tige devant Jim.

_ Que faites-vous avec tout cela ?

_ Je plume Catherine et Grissom. Par ici la monnaie ! Quatre As et deux Rois !

Les autres grognèrent. Plus particulièrement, les sus-nommés qui n'avaient plus rien ou très peu à miser.

_ On a un meurtre sur Craig Road, annonça le chef du labo. Gil, Catherine, Stokes allez-y ! ordonna-t-il.

_ Non, fit Grissom en misant le dernier morceau de sucre qui lui restait.

_ Je couche, fit Greg.

_ Idem, firent en chœur les autres.

_Je mise tout ! fit Jim, repoussant sa pile de coton-tige au milieu de la table. Sauf 10.

_ Par ici ! fit Grissom avec un large sourire en montrant ses cartes. Une suite et une paire. Jim ?

_ Comment ça non ? fit Ecklie.

_ Non. Je ne risque pas la vie de mon équipe, de mes amis. Pas avec le temps qu'il fait.

_ Le shérif l'a demandé.

_ Je vais l'appeler moi, ce shérif. Il est inconscient ou quoi ? gronda Brass. Gil, une suite et deux valets !

_ Pff ! Lamentable, je remporte la mise alors ! fit ce dernier en prenant la mise complète.

Jim revint quelques instants plus tard. Un sourire au visage.

_ J'ai eu le shérif, je lui ai expliqué que nous ne pouvions pas y aller. Et… Gil ! repose immédiatement ce bonbon ! C'est à moi !

Ecklie disparut dans son bureau.

_ Faux ! tu l'as perdu tout à l'heure ! Tiens ! Au fait, mais où sont les autres ? Hodges, Wendy… ?

_ Ils ont pris le jour de congé avant nous, fit Sara. Chanceux !

_ Tous ?

_ Tous. »

Gil haussa les sourcils en signe de stupéfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

La suite ? Vous avez demandé la suite ? Eh bien ! la voilà !

Un grand merci à MarG de m'avoir corrigée aussi vite et aussi bien! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Savourez-le parce que le reste ne viendra normalement pas tout de suite... Nath,

**Chapitre 2 **:

A la fin de leur partie, Catherine et les garçons étaient plumés. Seuls Jim et Grissom restaient en lice. Sara avait abandonné, préférant renoncer avant de perdre totalement ses gains. Elle bavardait donc tranquillement avec Catherine, lovée dans le pull de son amant, toutes deux, installées dans le sofa. Greg, Warrick et Nick parlaient sport, jeux vidéos et voitures, tout en suivant la partie d'échec de Grissom et Brass. Soudain Sara s'exclama, faisant sursauter tout le monde :

_ Et le chien ? Il est resté dans la voiture ! Gi… Griss, le chien est resté dans la voiture ! Il doit être gelé ! Mon pauvre Hank…

_ Quel chien ? demanda Nick

_ Mon chien, fit Gil avant que Sara ne prononce un mot, tout en la fusillant du regard. Je devais le prendre chez ma mère…

_ Ne le laisse pas en voiture, fit Jim. Le pauvre.

Grissom partit sous les rires et plaisanteries de son équipe. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un énorme chien de race indéterminée. Lequel sauta sur Sara dès qu'il la vit pour lui faire un câlin, sous le regard surpris de tous… enfin presque.

_ Mais oui, mon toutou, moi aussi je t'aime, le flatta Sara. Oh oui ! T'es beau. Allez, sage Hank. Sage ou tu retournes en voiture. Sage, j'ai dit, oui voilà, brave toutou. Couché maintenant. Mais oui… je comprends mon beau. Méchant papa hein ? Te laisser tout seul dans la voiture par ce temps ! Oui… mon toutou… Voilà… couché… c'est bien. Nick, donne un cookie s'il te plait. Il adore ça !

Elle remarqua alors tous les regards posés sur elle. Griss semblait inquiet et attendri, Greg aussi. Les autres, sauf Brass, semblaient surpris.

_ D'où connais-tu ce chien ? demanda finalement Catherine.

_ Je…euh…

Elle se tourna vers ce dernier à qui le chien faisait fête à présent, tentant de lui lécher les lunettes. Pour le coup, Gil fut heureux de voir Ecklie qui se figea à l'entrer de la pièce.

_ A qui est ce chien ? demanda-t-il froidement.

_ A moi, fit Grissom Conrad, voici Hank. Hank, je te présente Conrad.

Le chien ne broncha pas, tout juste s'il remua la queue. Il préféra sauter sur Jim qui accusa le coup et le flatta, caressant son pelage fauve. Le chien fit ainsi le tour de l'équipe, quémanda caresses et friandises sous le regard attendri de Sara, vers qui il revint rapidement. Se lovant être les deux femmes, la tête posée sur les genoux de Sara, il lui léchait consciencieusement les mains. Ecklie regarda le spectacle surpris. Grissom et Sara échangèrent un regard. Le superviseur sembla lui demander quelque chose, elle répondit par un hochement de tête à peine perceptible. Personne sauf Warrick et Catherine n'avaient rien vu.

_ On dirait qu'il vous connaît depuis longtemps, remarqua Ecklie.

_ Sara le promène ou l'emmène chez le vétérinaire quand je n'ai pas le temps, répondit Gil en s'approchant et s'agenouillant devant le chien qui abandonna la main de Sara pour déposer une langue bien baveuse sur la joue de son maître. Il le caressa doucement. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser chez moi pour Noël. D'habitude sa nounou s'en occupe, mais elle part également, fit-il en souriant à Sara. Alors je le prends avec moi. Ce qui explique pourquoi je l'ai avec moi aujourd'hui. Mais…

_ Vous connaissez le règlement, pas d'animaux dans le labo.

_ Oh ! Mais je suis en infraction alors, fit Grissom un léger sourire aux lèvres, en se relevant. Et depuis longtemps alors !

_ En effet, fit Warrick. Vu toutes les bestioles que vous avez dans votre bureau !

_ Sans compter Peggy ! ajouta Nick.

L'équipe se mit à rire. Ecklie leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Ils sont morts ! Et vous savez qu'ils ne sont autorisés que pour une expérience pendant une enquête.

_ Alors, considérez qu'il s'agit d'une expérience, déclara Greg. Le temps qu'un chien peut passer dans un labo de la police scientifique sans devenir fou !

_ Ecklie, fit Sara en levant les yeux vers son chef. Je vous promets qu'il est très sage et très propre ! Il est déjà venu chez moi, il ne fait aucune bêtise !

Les autres froncèrent les sourcils. De qui parlait-elle ? Du chien ou de Grissom.

_ De qui tu parles ? demanda Catherine. Du chien ou de Griss.

_ Mais… du chien bien sûr ! Quoique je ne doute pas que Griss soit très sage et très propre. »

Son regard malicieux rencontra les yeux de son amant. Un bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Greg.

_ Quoi ? Oui c'est moi, enfin mon estomac. C'est parce que j'ai faim ! Regardez l'heure ! Midi et demi passé ! J'ai faim. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis que nous avons commencé notre partie de poker il y a…

_ Trois heures, fit Sara. J'avoue que je commence aussi à avoir faim.

Catherine se leva, aussitôt suivie du chien lequel écrasa par inadvertance Sara en voulant sauter par-dessus la jeune femme. Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Aussitôt Grissom leva les yeux de son livre.

_ Sara ? ça va ?

_ Oui… ce n'est rien. Hank m'a juste écrasée en voulant descendre.

_ Je vais chercher de quoi manger… Dites-moi ce que vous voulez !

Warrick se leva, pour l'accompagner. Les autres passèrent commande.

_ Où allez-vous chercher ça ? demanda Ecklie.

_ Mais… dans la cuisine, répondit Warrick. Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous avons tous mangé ce que nous avions apporté pour notre nuit de service. Alors, à moins que vous n'ayez d'autres moyens de nous sustenter tous les huit, je ne vois pas. »

Le chef donna son assentiment. Après tout, il n'avait pas le choix. Grissom se leva pour se servir un café et fit le service. De nouveau Ecklie s'éclipsa.

*****

Après un repas simple mais copieux, ils bavardèrent pendant que Grissom et Warrick se dévouaient à la vaisselle, sous le regard amusé des deux femmes de l'équipe.

« Je sais !

_ Quoi donc ? demandèrent les deux de corvée de vaisselle.

_ Comment nous allons faire pour dormir !

_ Tu n'annonce rien, nous l'avons défini tout à l'heure, fit Catherine en souriant. Greg, Jim et toi ici, Warrick et moi dans mon bureau et Sara et Griss dans le sien.

_ Oui ! Mais pour les couvertures ! Greg et moi avions prévu de partir au Canada pour faire des randonnées dans la montagne. Donc, nous avons quatre couvertures dans nos voitures ! Et puis… vous avez vos serviettes dans vos casiers non ?

_ Bravo Nick ! fit Grissom. Excellent. »

Des acclamations suivirent. Ils commencèrent un nouveau jeu, après avoir trouvé au fin fond d'un placard, un jeu de petits chevaux, sous le regard amusé de Grissom. Il se leva soudain, quittant son fauteuil et partit de la pièce, suivi du chien. Tous le regardèrent surpris. Sara et Jim échangèrent un regard, inquiets.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Warrick.

Ils haussèrent les épaules.

_ Bah ! C'est Grissom, remarqua Greg, tout en captant le regard de Sara. Il doit avoir besoin d'un peu de solitude. Laissons-le un peu seul. Il reviendra quand il le voudra.

Mais au bout d'une heure et demie, Gil n'était toujours pas revenu. Profitant que tous étaient occupés. Catherine, Warrick, Nick et Greg jouaient à la manille et Jim somnolait, Sara se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle se mit à la recherche de Grissom. Elle le trouva assis par terre, le couloir menant à la morgue, Hank couché à ses côtés. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

_ Hey !

Il lui sourit.

_ Gil, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il secoua la tête, négativement.

_ Je te connais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es parti sans rien dire.

_ J'avais besoin de calme… d'être un peu seul.

_ Je m'en doutais, et c'est ce que Greg a dit aux autres.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, quelques minutes, en silence. Elle se retourna et fixa ses yeux bruns dans les deux lacs de son amant.

_ Je t'aime, Gil.

Il lui sourit, son regard débordant de tendresse et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

_ J'étais venue te chercher… Les autres jouent à la manille, Jim dort et Ecklie est dans son bureau.

Il soupira et l'embrassa. D'abord tendre, leur baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. En un quart de seconde, elle se retrouva sous lui, couchée sur le sol, sans que leurs lèvres ne se soient dessoudées, la tendresse faisant à présent place à la passion. Comprenant qu'il allait déranger, Hank partit s'installer au bout du couloir. Il leur jeta un dernier regard et se coucha avec un énorme soupir qui ne dérangea absolument pas ses maîtres, trop occupés. Les mains de la jeune femme passèrent sous la chemise de son amant, lui caressant le dos. Gil étouffa un gémissement en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Sara. Il captura ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue. Les positions s'inversèrent. Sara se retrouva sur lui, la jeune femme voulut déboutonner la chemise de Gil mais un aboiement retentit. Aussitôt, ils se séparèrent. Ce fut heureux, car Greg arrivait.

« Oh… je dérange on dirait…

_ Très drôle, fit Sara, tandis que Grissom le fusillait du regard. Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

_ Je viens vous chercher pour le repas. Ecklie a aussi quitté sa tanière…

Le couple soupira, échangea un regard et se leva. Grissom caressa un instant la joue de Sara. Il captura ses lèvres, sans préoccuper de Greg, qui avait d'ailleurs jugé prudent de rejoindre le chien. Le couple le rejoignit. Au moment où ils allaient quitter le couloir, Greg remarqua soudain un détail.

_ Euh… Griss… votre chemise est mal mise et… Sar'… tu… es décoiffée…

Les deux amants rougirent dans un bel ensemble, et s'empressèrent de rectifier leur mise, sous le regard amusé de Greg.

_ Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Warrick impatient. On se demandait où vous étiez ! Pendant un instant nous avons cru que Griss t'avait kidnappée Sara ! Après tout, la plus belle des femmes du labo était partie vous chercher Griss, ç'aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter !

Les deux rougirent violemment. Warrick lâcha un cri de douleur en se prenant un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Catherine.

_ J'étais aux toilettes, fit Sara. Je venais de trouver Grissom quand Greg est arrivé. Pas vrai ?

Les deux hommes opinèrent du bonnet.

_ Et toi, Gil où étais-tu ? interrogea Catherine.

_ Dans un coin calme… J'avais besoin de réfléchir…

_ A quoi ? demanda Jim.

_ A un sujet intéressant… comment faire taire une équipe trop curieuse ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Greg et Sara pouffèrent. Les autres esquissèrent une moue de dédain qui se transforma très vite en une crise de rire générale, sous le regard surpris d'Ecklie. Une fois que tous furent calmés, ils passèrent à table. Le chef du département ne cessait de lancer des regards étonnés à ses subordonnés. Tous plaisantaient entre eux, se chamaillant, piquant des fous-rires sous l'attitude bienveillante et amusée de Grissom et Brass. Sara et Greg commencèrent une bataille de cure-dents qui dégénéra rapidement lorsque Warrick en reçut dans son assiette. Les deux complices désignèrent un Nick en grande conversation avec Catherine. Résultat, le texan reçut un cure-dent dans son verre de jus d'orange.

« Eh ! mais j'ai rien fait ! s'exclama-t-il enlevant la pique. Griss faites quelque chose ! Sara me bombarde !

_ C'est pas moi ! c'est lui ! rétorqua Sara en désignant Greg. Et tu n'en as reçu qu'un seul ! Mon assiette en est infestée !

_ Fallait pas quitter la table ! riposta Greg. Et c'est pas moi c'est Warrick !

_ Oulà, fit Catherine en riant. Le jus d'orange ne vous réussit pas !

_ On se calme, on se calme, fit Grissom en retirant le pot de cures-dents des mains de Sara pour le remettre sur l'étagères. Sinon…

_ Sinon quoi ? demanda Sara, en le fixant, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. On est privé de dessert ?

_ Oh non ! S'il te plait papa, fit Greg en faisant son regard de chien battu. Pas privés de dessert S'il te plait…

_ Sinon, je vous colle à tous les quatre tous les cas de décomposition avancée de plus d'une semaine ! Qu'en penses-tu Catherine ?

_ J'approuve ! Mon estomac ne s'est jamais complètement remis de mon premier cadavre décomposé ! Je me rappelle ton air réjoui en voyant toutes les larves qu'il avait dans ses blessures ! Doc n'en revenait pas ! Mais Nick n'y est pour rien. Nous bavardions tous les deux.

_ A quel sujet ?

_ Nick me soutenait que des hommes romantiques ça existe.

_ C'est faux ça ! s'exclama Sara. Les mots « homme » et « romantique » sont incompatibles.

_ Même pas vrai !

_ Je n'en connais aucun qui soit romantique… fit Sara.

_ Dis-nous ta définition d'un homme romantique, proposa Jim en souriant. Et nous verrons s'il existe ou si tu peux l'attendre encore longtemps

_ Hum… quelqu'un me comprendrait à demi-mot, un homme qui me préparerait des petits dîners aux chandelles, qui me consolerait quand je suis triste, qui m'épaulerait en toutes circonstances, tout en restant objectif, un homme qui me réciterait des poèmes de Ronsard… Voilà, c'est aussi simple que ça. Mais très difficile à trouver.

_ Tu as trouvé ta perle rare ? lui demanda Nick.

_ J'ai arrêté de chercher. Ronsard les rebute toujours !

_ « _Si jamais homme en aimant fut heureux,_

_Je suis heureux, ici je le confesse_

_Fait serviteur d'une belle maîtresse_

_Dont les beaux yeux ne me font malheureux._

_D'autres désirs je ne suis désireux_

_Honneurs, beauté, vertus et gentillesse,_

Ainsi que les fleurs honorent sa jeunesse

_De qui je suis saintement amoureux._

_Donc si quelqu'un veut dire que sa grâce_

_Et sa beauté toutes beautés n'efface_

_Et qu'en amour je ne vive content,_

_Davant __ Amour au combat je l'appelle,_

_Pour lui prouver que mon cœur est constant,_

_Autant qu'elle est sur toutes la plus belle. _»

Un silence surpris fit place aux éclats de rire. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le superviseur, qui souriait tranquillement.

« Ronsard, dit-il. Son plus beau poème. Vous voyez qu'il existe des hommes connaissant Ronsard et romantiques… Ne dites plus que vous ne connaissez pas d'hommes romantiques ma chère.

Sara rougit. Greg partit dans un fou-rire que seul Brass comprit et accompagna. Il fallut attendre un quart d'heure pour qu'ils se calment. Au moment du dessert, Grissom et Warrick quittèrent un instant la table. Quand ils revinrent à table, le dessert était servi. Crème au chocolat et biscuits. Les deux entamèrent leur part avec une joie évidente mais eurent une mauvaise surprise. Quand Grissom releva sa cuiller pour la porter à sa bouche, il eut la surprise de voir qu'un fil suivait. Il se débattit avec lui, mais il eut bientôt plus de chocolat sur les doigts que dans son pot. En face de lui, Warrick avait le même problème. Ils échangèrent un regard et se comprirent. Ils plongèrent leurs cuillers dans le pot de leurs voisines respectives, Sara pour Grissom et Catherine pour Warrick. Elles poussèrent des cris de protestations qu'ils étouffèrent avec un biscuit placé dans leurs bouches ouvertes. Ecklie ouvrait de grands yeux, surpris, interdit par le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui. Jim s'en aperçut.

« Quelque chose vous chiffonne ? lui demanda-t-il à voix.

_ Non… enfin… je… cela m'étonne devoir comment ils sont avec Gil. Et ils l'asticotent, lui font des coups en douce sans qu'il dise quoique ce soit… Il est leur superviseur quand même !

_ Mais aussi et avant tout leur ami, fit Brass.

_ Mais vous avez vu ! Regardez Sara par exemple. Elle lui a mis du fil dans son dessert, le tourmente sans arrêt et il ne bronche pas ! Sanders l'appelle « papa », le taquine et il ne le reprend pas.

_ Ah… Conrad, vous n'avez toujours été qu'un chef pour votre équipe, quand vous dirigiez l'équipe de jour. Gil l'est toujours, mais il a une qualité indéniable, même s'il ne la montre que très peu. Il sait écouter leurs critiques, leurs remarques, leurs petits problèmes. C'est ce qui fait de lui, un ami. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **:

Ils bavardèrent encore quelques instants. Catherine soupira en regardant le pauvre sapin qui se cachait derrière le sofa.

« Quand je pense que je devrais être chez moi… au chaud… savourant une soirée tranquille !

Elle échangea un sourire avec Warrick.

_ M'en parle pas ! renchérit Sara. Moi qui avais prévu de lézarder demain sur une plage de sable fin ! J'avais tout prévu, maillot de bain, crème solaire, tapis de plage, bouquin, lunettes de star ! Je me demande à quoi ils vont servir !

_ Nick et moi avions prévus deux jours de rando au Canada, avec nuit dans un gîte avec deux superbes créatures ! Le résultat ? Le voilà : Nous sommes coincés ici ! grogna Greg. Certes nous avons les plus belles femmes du labo mais…

Personne ne remarqua les regards noirs de Warrick et Grissom, ni les sourires amusés de Sara et Catherine.

_ Et vous autres, qu'aviez-vous prévu de faire pour ces trois jours de congés ?

_ J'avais prévu de les passer dans un chalet, en montagne… près d'un lac dans un cadre idyllique, soupira Warrick.

_ Je devais passer les fêtes en famille, répondit à son tour Grissom. Avec mon frère, ma belle-sœur, ma mère et mes neveux et nièces. De longues conversations avec Maman. Ce sera pour l'an prochain…

Il eut un petit sourire triste. Le reste de l'équipe resta surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il mentionnait sa famille.

_ Et vous chef ? demanda Nick à Ecklie. Quels étaient vos projets ?

_ Rien de bien palpitant, répondit ce dernier, surpris. Repas de famille. Et vous Jim ?

_ Oh… rien de prévu.

Grissom et Sara échangèrent un regard.

_ Si tu veux, Jim, proposa Grissom. Tu pourras venir avec nous pour le réveillon de l'an. Maman veut absolument te rencontrer !

_ Nous ? répéta Sara.

_ Oui. Ma mère et moi, expliqua Grissom captant son regard.

Tous bavardèrent joyeusement. Chacun d'eux racontant à tour de rôle une anecdote ayant trait aux fêtes de Noël.

« Mon plus joyeux Noël, je crois, leur dit Sara. A été celui que j'ai passé à San Francisco, il y a neuf ans. »

Elle sourit en sentant la main de Grissom lui caresser doucement la jambe. Lui aussi se souvenait de ce réveillon. Son séminaire s'était terminé la veille et il avait invité son élève au restaurant. Ils avaient fêté leur Noël tous les deux ensuite, dans l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Greg et Nick se dévouèrent à la corvée de vaisselle, après que Griss et Warrick refusent, alléguant qu'ils l'avaient fait pour le repas du midi. Les deux filles déclarèrent s'être mise en grève.

*****

« Un jeu ça vous tente ? demanda Greg, une fois le café expédié.

Ses quatre amis approuvèrent en riant, Jim donna son assentiment avec un signe de tête. Grissom allait refuser quand il sentit la main de Sara lui caresser doucement la jambe. Il suivit le reste de son équipe. Ecklie sourit, mais préféra retrouver la quiétude de son bureau à la salle de repos qui résonnait des bavardages et des rires de ses collègues. Il en venait à se demander comment Grissom, lui si solitaire et ami du calme et du silence, faisait pour ne pas s'enfuir. Il l'examina à nouveau, à la dérobée. L'entomologiste semblait plus ouvert, plus sociable. Un changement s'était opéré sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte. Jusqu'alors, Grissom fuyait la société, préférant le calme de son bureau et la compagnie de ses insectes à celle de son équipe, dans la salle de repos. Hors, depuis peu, quand Ecklie passait devant la salle de repos de l'équipe de nuit, il n'était plus rare de trouver Griss bavardant avec ses collègues, autour d'une tasse de café ou d'un thé.

*****

Le jeu se mit en place. Tous avaient remarqué l'attitude d'Ecklie, son regard qui se portait souvent sur le chef de l'équipe de nuit. Mais personne ne dit rien. Greg proposa un « action/vérité ».

« La règle est simple, vous choisissez une action ou vous répondez à une question posée, expliqua Sara à Grissom. Attention, interdiction de mentir ! Alors toujours d'accord ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Euh… Greg, il serait peut-être bon d'aller chercher vos couvertures tout de suite, avant que nous ne commencions le jeu. Et au fait, Sara… nous avons nos valises dans…

_ Nos voitures ! Acheva-t-elle avec un sourire. En effet… nous pourrions les ramener ? Nous aurons besoin d'affaires propres pour demain.

_ J'allais justement vous le proposer, sourit Grissom.

_ Je viens, fit Warrick, j'ai ma valise dans ma voiture également ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Les trois hommes et Sara se rendirent au parking. Greg et Warrick prirent la direction de leurs voitures, tandis que Sara et Grissom allaient à la leur. Grissom la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa discrètement, profitant que Warrick avait le nez dans son coffre de voiture. Ils prirent leurs valises respectives et un plaid qui traînait, couvert de poils.

« Pour Hank, expliqua Grissom à un Greg surpris. Mon chien est très frileux. Et vous ?

_ Oh euh… deux trois trucs pour cette nuit. Ma valise et celle de Nick. »

Ils retrouvèrent le groupe. Sara et Grissom déposèrent leurs valises dans le bureau de ce dernier. Entre-temps, Jim et Nick avaient rejoint les deux canapés pour faire une sorte de lit, sur lequel ils étaient tous les quatre assis. Les trois arrivants s'y installèrent. Une bouteille d'eau vide, un plateau et un sac plastique contenant des bouts de papier soigneusement pliés occupaient le centre de ce lit improvisé. Grissom fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Nous allons faire tourner la bouteille, lui expliqua Catherine. Elle désignera le premier joueur. Ensuite, celui-ci la fera de nouveau tourner et interrogera la personne indiquée par elle. Les questions se trouvent dans le sac plastique. Comme ça, tout est une question de hasard. Ah ! Nous avons convenu d'une règle avec les gars. Sara, Greg vous serez d'accord je pense, si on dit que nous n'avons pas le droit de choisir plus de deux fois consécutives l'action.

Les deux autres approuvèrent. Grissom se douta que cette nouvelle règle avait été prise exclusivement pour lui. Mais il ne dit rien, le sourire de Sara lui suffit. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir partager quelque chose avec ses amis, leur famille, alors lui aussi était heureux. Ils commencèrent. Nick fut désigné et tourna la bouteille. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant Brass.

« Action ou vérité ?

_ Avocat !

_ Y a pas, riposta Greg. Alors ?

_ Hum… Vérité.

_ Bien…, fit le Texan, piochant dans le sac pour en retirer un papier qu'il lut : Quelle est la personne que vous supportez le moins ?

_ Grande question ! Louis XIV.

_ Je précise, quelle personne _vivante _?

_ Oh ! Si je vous dit Bush, ça vous va ?

Nick lâcha un petit rire. Ce fut au tour de Jim de faire tourner la « roue » qui s'arrêta entre Sara et Grissom.

_ On va la faire à « pierre, papier, ciseaux », fit Catherine. Gil, tu connais ?

_ Je sors peut-être peu mais je connais ce jeu. J'y joue souvent avec ma mère. Pas besoin de parler, ajouta-t-il devant leur regard intrigué.

Sa feuille fut coupée en lambeau par les ciseaux de Sara qui lui décocha un sourire lumineux. Et le capitaine lui posa la question rituelle…

_ Vérité !

_ Le grand Grissom, l'énigmatique, l'associable Gil Grissom va nous dire une vérité ! s'exclama Sara en riant. Les gars, sortez le champagne ! Jim, ne vous plantez pas de question.

Le policier prit à son tour un papier. Il le déplia et lut :

_ Dis-nous quelle est la femme la plus jolie du labo ?

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions ?

L'entomologiste prit le papier des mains de son ami et le relut. Il soupira, alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il répondit sans hésiter.

_ Catherine.

_Catherine ? répéta Greg. J'aurais pensé que vous diriez quelqu'un d'autre... Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il suite à un coup de coude décoché par Warrick. Non pas que Catherine soit moche, mais je m'attendais à …

_ Moi aussi… fit Sara légèrement dépitée.

_ Vous m'avez dit la plus jolie, expliqua Grissom. Pas la plus belle. Nuance !

Sara sourit voyant où il voulait en venir.

_ Qui est la plus belle alors ? demanda Warrick, un air de défi sur les traits.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard en souriant. Entre les deux hommes, Catherine et Sara échangèrent un regard amusé. Grissom finit par dire, amusé :

_ Une question à la fois Warrick. Au prochain tour peut-être… »

*****

Ils s'amusèrent encore quelques temps. Découvrant parfois des secrets inavoués de leurs amis et collègues. Manque de chance pour Grissom, il tomba sur la seule question qu'il aurait voulu éviter et il avait déjà épuisé les deux actions consécutives avant cette question. Il fut interrogée par une Catherine plus que ravie.

« Alors...

Elle piocha dans le sac en plastique et jeta un oeil sur le papier. Son sourire sadique l'inquiéta grandement. Elle montra la question à Sara qui sourit. Tout comme celui de Catherine, le sourire de son amante l'inquiéta tout autant.

_ Bien... Docteur Grissom... Racontez-nous votre première histoire d'amour ?

Grissom la regarda, interdit. Comment faire pour se sortir d'une situation pareille? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire la vérité. A savoir que sa première histoire d'amour était celle qu'il vivait actuellement. _Réfléchis Gil, sers-toi de tes neurones ! Réfléchis ! Fichu blizzard ! Réfléchis Gil !_ _Réfléchis... Je sais ! _

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Un sourire que Sara connaissait et dont elle avait appris à se méfier.

_ Nous avions sept ans. Nous allions dans la même école, assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la classe. Elle s'appelait Gillian Robstuck. Nous étions fous amoureux. Je lui avais même demandé de m'épouser...

_ Et... ? fit Sara.

_ Nous avons fini par rompre nos fiançailles... La maîtresse nous a changé de place, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. Catherine pinça les lèvres et Sara sourit, se demanda s'il plaisantait.

_ Un peu de sérieux Gil ! Je précise. Ta première histoire d'amour d'adulte, n'est-ce pas les gars ?

Les quatre hommes approuvèrent vivement. Sara fit un signe de tête encourageant.

_ Bien... _Mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourré ? Oh Maman... Mais comment je vais faire pour me sortir de là ? Sara aide-moi ! Ma chérie..._

Mais cette dernière resta indifférente au regard désespéré de Gil. Un gros soupir franchit ses lèvres. Sentant probablement le désarroi de son maître, Hank s'approcha, grimpa dans le canapé, s'immisça entre Sara et lui, et déposa une langue bien baveuse sur la joue de ce dernier.

_À dire vrai... fit-il lentement, sa main enfouie dans le pelage fauve de son chien. Elle a été des plus courtes...

La main de Sara caressa rapidement la sienne, tout en ayant l'air de caresser le chien.

_ Nous nous sommes connus et aimés assez rapidement, au premier regard... Il sourit à ce souvenir. Pour une rencontre éclair, elle a été intense.

_ Et...

_ Et nous sommes restés en contact après notre... séparation si on peut dire. Et maintenant nous sommes amis. De très bons amis. »

Jim eut un sourire entendu que seul le couple et Greg comprirent.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4** :

Au bout de deux heures de jeu, ils firent une pause, et Greg sortit de son sac de voyage deux bouteilles de champagne tandis que Grissom proposait d'aller chercher Ecklie pour partager avec lui. Tous le regardèrent surpris, connaissant l'antagonisme des deux hommes. Le bureaucrate d'un côté et le scientifique de l'autre. Leur animosité faisait qu'ils ne s'adressaient la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et encore, quand il le fallait vraiment. Sinon, c'était un silence glacial entre les deux hommes, qui néanmoins respectaient le professionnalisme et les talents de l'autre. Grissom remarqua leur air surpris.

« Et bien quoi ? C'est Noël.

Les trois hommes refusèrent d'y aller, tout comme Sara et Catherine qui décidèrent de cette pause pour se rendre aux toilettes, sous le sourire amusé de Jim.

_ S'il y a une chose qui ne changera jamais, fit-il en riant. C'est bien cette habitude… aller aux toilettes en groupe.

_ Une conversation ne peut se faire qu'à deux, fit Sara en riant. Et je me vois mal parler à la cuvette… je ne m'appelle pas Greg moi !

_ Eh ! j'y peux rien si ce jour-là j'ai été malade !

_ Tu avais trop bu, nuance, fit Nick. Je crois même que les toilettes de Cath' s'en souviennent… En tout cas, moi je n'oublierai jamais la tête de Griss quand il t'a vu arriver au boulot le lendemain : Tu étais vert !

_ Même pas vrai !

_ Oh que si ! Demande à Griss.

Ce dernier approuva en souriant.

_ Mais lui a eu le courage de venir travailler, glissa-t-il mine de rien.

Greg fut reconnaissant à son boss de prendre sa défense et le remercia d'un large sourire. Voyant que personne ne se décidait parmi les quatre qui restaient (Sara et Catherine étant parties) le superviseur se décida et partit à la recherche d'Ecklie qu'il trouva au téléphone dans son bureau. Il frappa discrètement et attendit, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il s'avança dans la pièce quand l'autre eut raccroché.

« Greg et Nick ont ouvert une bouteille pour Noël. Ça vous tente ?

Ecklie hausse les sourcils surpris. Grissom comprit sa réaction.

_ On peut bien faire une trêve pour les fêtes ? Et qui sait combien de temps nous allons être bloqués ici ? Alors, vous venez ?

Le directeur hocha la tête. Les deux hommes parcoururent les couloirs dans un silence quasi religieux. Le superviseur était plongé dans ses pensées, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, et le chef du département l'observait à la dérobée, intrigué.

_ Vous avez changé Gil… fit Ecklie.

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous avez changé, répéta son interlocuteur. Vous êtes plus… ouvert, plus sociable, Gil. Quelque chose vous a fait changer… quelque chose ou quelqu'un… ?

_ Tout le monde change, répondit évasivement ce dernier. Je ne suis pas différent des autres vous savez.

_ Gil, je connais ce regard, fit Ecklie. Au début de notre mariage, j'avais le même… j'ai bien vite déchanté… Vous êtes amoureux, j'en mettrai ma main au feu !

_ Nous ne sommes pas assez intime pour que je vous le dise, répondit Griss d'un ton neutre.

_ Mais je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Je ne l'ai jamais été !

_ Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez, Conrad. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous m'avez privé d'une partie de mon équipe quand vous avez été nommé directeur ?

_ J'ai fait une erreur, je l'admets. Par ma faute, Nick a failli y laisser la vie. Mais ne pouvons-nous pas enterrer cette vieille querelle ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Mais je ne vous en ai jamais voulu d'avoir été nommé directeur à ma place. Vous vous débrouillez mieux que moi pour la paperasserie ! Je suis allergique à ce travail de bureaucrate !

_ Je m'en suis rendu compte, sourit Ecklie. Étrangement, vous avez quelque chose contre nos réunions avec le shérif. Mais je ne peux pas vous blâmer. Ces réunions sont d'un ennui !

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu. Le premier depuis le début de leur collaboration comme superviseur des deux équipes d'experts de la police scientifique.

_ Je maintiens que vous avez changé, Gil, affirma le directeur. Et que l'amour est la cause de ce changement.

_ Écoutez Conrad, cela ne vous regarde pas. Certes nous avons fait la paix. Mais je veux que ma vie privée reste du domaine du privé…

Ils firent quelques pas en silence.

_ Avez-vous remarqué comme Sara a changé ?

_ Elle a remonté la pente qu'elle avait dégringolée, c'est tout, fit Grissom surpris. _Et elle a eu la personne qu'elle voulait… moi_, songea-t-il alors qu'un fugace sourire étira ses lèvres.

Un sourire amusé effleura les lèvres d'Ecklie. Mais leur arrivée à la salle de repos coupa court à cette conversation. Les deux femmes n'étaient toujours pas revenues des toilettes. Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Catherine retrouva sa place à côté entre Warrick et Sara, tandis que la jeune femme s'installait à côté de Grissom. Nick voulut déboucher la bouteille de champagne, mais au dernier moment la tendit à Griss. Ce dernier la déboucha avec brio, faisant sauter le bouchon avec un magnifique « pop ».

« Quelle dextérité ! s'exclama Sara amusée.

_ Merci, fit Grissom en souriant.

_ Vos talents ne cessent de me surprendre ! fit-elle.

_ Et encore ! Vous n'avez pas tout vu…, sourit Grissom d'un ton plein de sous-entendus qu'elle seule comprit.

L'équipe les fixa, leurs regards surpris allant de l'un à l'autre, ne comprenant rien à cet échange, verbal et muet.

_ Vous savez ce qu'il nous manque, fit Jim, pour mettre fin à ce silence gênant pour le couple. Une bonne boîte de chocolats !

_ J'en ai une dans mon bureau, dit Ecklie. Je vais la chercher ! »

Avant qu'ils aient le temps de dire quoique ce soit le directeur était parti et revint quelques minutes plus tard, une boite entre les mains.

_ Cadeau du shérif, fit-il. Je ne l'ai pas encore entamée. Servez-vous, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la boîte.

Après quelques minutes de flottement, Greg fit le premier pas et s'empara d'une friandise qu'il croqua.

_ Chocolats à la liqueur en plus ! dit-il appréciateur. Eh ben !

_ Je n'aime pas la liqueur… soupira Ecklie.

_ Plaignez-vous pas ! fit Jim. La seule chose que Burdick m'ait offerte est un café du distributeur qu'il y a dans le hall et le poste de directeur du labo ! Deux cadeaux sérieusement empoisonnés !

L'équipe éclata de rire devant l'air des deux directeurs, l'actuel et l'ancien.

_ J'avoue que je suis bien content de ne plus être directeur ! C'est un poste à éviter ! Il n'apporte que des problèmes !

_ A votre avis pourquoi est-ce que je reste où je suis ? demanda Grissom en se servant dans la boîte. Mon poste me plait, quoique j'avoue que je trouve certains inconvénients très pesants !

_ Ah oui ?

Grissom sentit la main de Sara lui caresser le bas du dos.

_ La paperasse ! fit-il tandis qu'il réprimait un frisson.

Nouvel éclat de rire. Greg demanda si quelqu'un avait de quoi mettre de la musique.

_ Rien de tel qu'un peu de musique pour être dans l'esprit de Noël!

A la grande surprise de tous, excepté Sara, Grissom annonça qu'il avait son mp3 dans sa valise. Il partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'objet et son ordinateur portable. Quelques minutes plus tard, les premières notes d'un morceau d'opéra retentissaient.

_ Vous n'avez pas que ça ? Demanda Greg. Vous avez pas... du rock ou du métal ?

_ Greg, fit Sara. Tu parles de Griss là. Alors, je crois que pour le métal ou le rock, c'est raté.

_ Mais je suis aussi un grand fan des musiques de films et de dessins animés ! Une passion que m'ont transmise mes nièces.

_ Faites voir !

Greg s'approcha et vit par-dessus l'épaule de Grissom que ce dernier cherchait dans les fichiers de son mp3 puis lançait le lecteur. Un roulement de tambour se fit entendre. Tous froncèrent les sourcils.

_ Personne ne reconnaît ? Jim? Conrad ?

_ Je sais ! S'exclama Sara. C'est la musique de la bataille de Gladiator ! Vous savez le film avec Russel Crowe ! Rappelles-toi Nicky ! Nous avions été le voir à deux !

_ Ah si ! Je me souviens ! fit ce dernier. Je viens d'avoir l'idée d'un nouveau jeu. J'ai aussi des musiques de films sur mon PC…

_ Et je crois savoir que Sara en a sur son mp3, dit Gil. Je crois que je devine votre jeu. Sara ?

_ J'ai trouvé et j'approuve. Je reviens dans cinq minutes, le temps d'aller chercher mon baladeur et mon ordinateur portable. Je vous ramène votre chargeur ?

_ Oui, merci Sara. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille sortir mon chien. »

Griss siffla et Hank se leva d'un bond. Le chien attendit patiemment que son maître ferme sa session pour le faire sortir. Grissom prit un sac plastique dans l'un des placards de la salle de repos et s'en alla. Il croisa Sara dans le couloir. Un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Personne. Nick était parti dans les vestiaires chercher son ordinateur portable et les autres bavardaient dans la salle de repos. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir, accompagné de son chien.

*****

Lorsqu'ils revinrent un quart d'heure plus tard, Griss et Hank étaient frigorifiés. Le chien se précipita sur Sara et se colla à elle.

« Hé ! Mon ordi ! Fais attention ! Et tu es gelé ! Griss !

_ Hank ! Tapis ! ordonna ce dernier.

Le chien quitta les canapés, le regard malheureux. Mais s'assit juste derrière sa maîtresse.

_ Hank ! J'ai dit : Tapis ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de me faire cette tête-là ! Couché ! Sur-le-champ !

Avec force soupirs le chien se résigna et alla se pelotonner sur son tapis, le dos collé au radiateur.

_ Mon pauvre toutou, fit Sara. Papa est méchant avec toi…

_ Sara, commença Grissom d'un ton menaçant. Si vous faites ça, il va être intenable !

_ C'est le but !

_ Sara…

_ Quoi ? Vous allez vous venger ?

_ La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…, énonça-t-il tout en échangeant un sourire et un regard avec elle. Alors ce jeu ? Vos ordinateurs sont prêts ? demanda-t-il en déverrouillant sa session. Conrad, ce jeu vous tente-t-il ?

Sara put alors voir le fond d'écran de son amant. Une photo d'elle. Elle sourit doucement, en contemplant le sien. Une photo de lui qu'elle dissimula en ouvrant son dossier musique. Ecklie accepta de jouer et les équipes furent constituées par Warrick et Greg.

_ Alors, fit Warrick. Les deux femmes ensemble. Catherine, Sara, ça ne vous gêne pas ? Parfait. Nick avec moi ? Super ! Jim avec qui ?

_ Je prends Greg ! ordonna Jim. Et cela nous laisse Griss avec Ecklie.

Tout le monde se figea et les deux équipiers échangèrent un regard.

_ Et si nous commencions par quelque chose de simple ? proposa Griss à ses deux comparses. Musique de dessins animés par exemple ?

Les deux approuvèrent et le désignèrent pour commencer. Ce dernier fourragea dans ses dossiers avant de lancer le lecteur. Et le jeu commença…

__ Quand on prie la bonne étoile,_

_La fée bleue secoue son voile_

_Et vient accorder ce qu'on a demandé…_

Il coupa là la chanson et regarda autour de lui. Les trois équipes se remuaient les méninges, Catherine et Sara échangeaient les idées. Mais rien de concluant n'en sortit. Les deux femmes demandèrent la suite.

_ _Quand on prie de tout son cœur_

_Il n'y a pas de faveur…_

_ C'est un chant de messe ! fit Greg.

_ Mais non ! riposta Jim. C'est une chanson de dessin animé !

_ Sans rire ? rétorqua Nick. La suite s'il vous plait Griss' !

__ Qui ne soit bien tout une réalité…_

_ Je sais ! fit Sara. Cath' j'ai trouvé ! C'est la chanson de Pinocchio ! Tu sais celle du début !

_ Oui ! Tu as raison ! Le titre c'est… Quand on prie la bonne étoile, je crois… Lyndsey n'a jamais aimé ce dessin animé. C'est comme ça que je m'en rappelle.

_ Un pour Sara et Catherine, fit Ecklie en écrivant sur une feuille. Chanson suivante…

_ _Clap clip clap, petite pluie l'avril _

_Tombe du ciel en jolis diamants _

_Clap clip clap, petite pluie d'avril_

_Ta mélodie est un enchantement_

_Enchantement, enchantement _

Quand il coupa le lecteur, tous le regardèrent. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvre de Jim.

_ Je sais ! fit-il triomphant ! Bambi ! C'est La chanson de la pluie ! La chanson de début !

_ Un pour Jim et Greg ! annonça Grissom. Bien… Nick, Warrick vous êtes à la traîne… Chanson suivante…

_ _Robinson Sucroé avait promis de raconter sa vie _

_Sur une p'tite île déserte il avait trouvé l'endroit rêvé _

_Le ciel bleu, plage dorée, les tapis de bandes vertes _

_Mais il sut la vérité! Son île était surpeuplée, c'était dur! _

_Il y avait des touléjour, des pirates tout autour. _

_Robinson t'as des ennuis, heureusement y a Mercredi. _

_ Mais c'est pas une musique de dessins animés ! protesta Greg !

_ Mais si ! répliqua Grissom d'un ton calme. Un vieux dessin animé… C'est votre jeunesse en plus Greg.

Ce dernier fit la moue, incrédule. Sara et Catherine cherchaient mais rien ne venait. Sur la demande de Jim, Gil relança la musique.

_ _Robinson Sucroé, c'était fatal, devenait paresseux _

_Mercredi, à sa place, dans le journal, parlait de monstres affreux. _

_Pour Floyd c'était ainsi le succès chaque semaine _

_Uglyston était jaloux, préparait des mauvais coups pour prouver _

_Qu'il y avait des touléjours, des pirates tout autour. _

_Robinson t'as des ennuis, heureusement... Y a Mercredi_!

_ Ça y est ! je sais ! firent Catherine et Warrick d'un ton triomphant.

Grissom et Ecklie échangèrent un regard.

_ Nous d'abord ! protestèrent les filles. Nous avons deviné en premier !

_ Non ! nous en premier ! s'exclama Nick.

S'en suivit une dispute entre les deux équipes arbitrée par Greg et Jim qui cherchaient toujours. Grissom et Ecklie ne savaient comment faire pour contenter les deux équipes.

_ Je sais, fit le chef du département. Un point à chaque équipe si sa réponse est la bonne. Gil ?

Ce dernier approuva et ajouta que les deux équipes devaient noter leur réponse sur une feuille de papier et la leur remettre. Ceci fait, il s'avéra que les quatre CSI avaient bon. On appliqua donc la solution d'Ecklie.

_ Ce qui nous donne, fit ce dernier en lisant sa feuille. Catherine et Sara en tête avec deux points, suivi par Greg et Jim à égalité avec Warrick et Nick comptabilisant un point chacun. Donc, c'est au tour des filles de mener la danse. Sara reprit son ordinateur et sur l'insistance de Catherine mit la chanson choisie.

__ Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
C'est vrai que ce mot trop long est parfaitement atroce  
Mais faut le dire et vous serez à la page et plus précoce  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay _

Grand blanc dans l'assistance. Après la suite de la chanson, ils finirent quand même par trouver de quel morceau il s'agissait. Les scores s'élevèrent. Grissom et Ecklie étaient en tête, à égalité avec Sara et Catherine quand leur tour de présidence fut passée. Les deux autres équipes peinaient en dépit de la culture dessin-animé de Greg.

_ Cherchez pas, fit Catherine aux deux boss. Je suis la plus calée, ma fille est passée par la phase Disney et dessin animé. Tout ça c'est pas de votre génération.

_ Merci pour le compliment, fit Ecklie en souriant, mais je vous rappelle que j'ai trois filles et une petite-fille. Je crois qu'en dessin-animé, je me défends.

Un reniflement de mépris se fit entendre. Le jeu continua. À la fin du tour de Nick et Greg, les deux chefs et les deux femmes restaient en lice. Warrick et Nick échouèrent à trouver la chanson qui aurait pu les mettre à égalité avec leurs boss. Jim et Greg furent disqualifiés pour tricherie, s'attirant les huées d'un Ecklie et d'un Grissom déchaînés. Ce fut d'ailleurs la cause de l'étonnement des six autres. Les quatre CSI avaient déjà eu l'occasion de voir Grissom hors du travail, lors de soirée chez Catherine notamment, et ils savaient que parfois leur boss se laissait aller à plus d'exubérance qu'au labo. Mais voir Ecklie aussi libre était une première pour tous, y compris pour Grissom. Ajoutée aux nouveaux rapports qu'ils entretenaient, cette nouvelle face des deux hommes les surprenaient, Jim le premier, lui qui les avaient eu pour subordonnés pendant ses années à la tête du département de la police scientifique. Les deux hommes riaient et parlaient ensemble sans le sarcasme et le ton froid qui caractérisaient leurs échanges verbaux depuis près de vingt ans.

_ C'est bon ! C'est bon ! protesta Jim. Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage ! J'ai triché, je le reconnais. Que vous faut-il de plus ? Un avocat ? Sara ?

_ Mes clients plaident coupables.

_ Mais non ! protesta Greg. J'ai rien fait.

_ Mais si ! Et de toute façon, tout le monde a vu que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à l'écran de Sara, fit Catherine. La sentence Mr le juge ? demanda-t-elle à Ecklie qui demanda à Grissom.

_ Qu'en pense le jury ?

_ Le jury reconnaît les prévenus coupables de tricherie.

_ Donc, Capitaine et Mr Sanders, vous êtes accusés de tricherie. Et en conséquence, la Cour ordonne que les prévenus soient disqualifiés et de corvée de café sur l'heure. Qu'en pensez-vous Gil ?

_ Pas assez sévère, Conrad. J'opterai pour une punition plus… exigeante. Mais ils peuvent effectuer celle-là.

_ Que proposez-vous ?

_ Hum…

Le sourire qu'il arbora inquiéta grandement les deux tricheurs et fit sourire leurs quatre collègues. Grissom se pencha vers Ecklie et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Aussitôt un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du directeur.

_ J'approuve… Messieurs, massage des pieds.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Vous aviez bien entendu, fit calmement Ecklie, couvrant les rires des quatre autres. Massez-nous les pieds. A moi et au docteur Grissom.

Protestation des deux accusés.

_ J'ai une augmentation de salaire si je le fais ? demanda Greg.

_ Demandez-vous plutôt ce que vous aurez si vous le ne faite pas… fit Grissom. Allez !

Ils furent encouragés dans leur besogne par les cris de Nick et Warrick. Le jeu reprit pendant que les deux chefs se faisaient masser les pieds. Grissom par Greg et Ecklie par Jim. Tous deux maugréaient et promettaient mille vengeances pour ce supplice. Nick mit plus de temps que tous pour choisir la chanson et Warrick l'aida fortement. Tous deux l'envoyèrent, en ricanant. Jamais personne ne trouverait. Secrètement ils espéraient que les filles devineraient de quelle chanson il s'agissait. Nick lança le lecteur et les notes retentirent.

_ _Comme une enfant qui rêve au prince charmant_

_Un sentiment qui trouble et qui surprend_

_Je ferme les yeux et tout est si différent_

_C'est le début je le sens_

_On m'a rien dit_

_Je savais que c'était toi_

_Une autre vie_

_Commençait ce jour là_

Deux voix accompagnèrent le chant. Les autres se regardèrent, se demandant qui pouvaient bien chanter. Avant de découvrir qu'il s'agissait des voix de Grissom et Sara.

_ _Une évidence, une prière, une urgence_

_Qui devient nous_

_Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin_

_Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings_

_L'amour nous rassure, brise les murs des incertitudes_

_J'apprendrai à lire dans ton regard_

_Je serai le dernier des remparts_

_Rien ne sera plus comme avant_

_C'est le début je le sens_

_ _Deux étrangers dans une même aventure_, fit la voix douce de Sara.

_ _Deux étrangers vont changer le futur,_ continua celle de Grissom.

Puis les deux voix se mêlèrent de nouveau. Perdus dans leur chant, dans leur monde, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, oubliant tout, sauf le chant qui s'élevaient autour d'eux.

_ _C'est le début je le sens_

_Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin_

_Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings_

_L'amour nous rassure, brise les murs des incertitudes_

_J'apprendrai à lire dans ton regard_

_Je serai le dernier des remparts_

_Rien ne sera plus comme avant_

_C'est le début je le sens_

_Je savais bien que dans le noir_

_Comme moi quelque part_

_Tu ne vivais plus que pour moi_

_J'étais si sûr de toi_

_Comptons les heures qui nous séparent_

L'équipe resta scotchée par leur chant. Les deux amants faisaient vivre cette chanson. Greg et Jim échangèrent un regard, inquiets. Ecklie fixait le couple, stupéfait. Mais la magie du moment s'arrêta quand Nick stoppa le morceau. Grissom et Sara sursautèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Personne ne parlait, tous les regardaient.

_ Eh ben… fit Nick. Je crois qu'on va devoir changer de chanson vu que les deux équipes semblent la connaître.

Ecklie ne détachait pas ses yeux du couple qui s'était écarté dès l'arrêt de la chanson.

_ Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils gagnent toutes les soirées karaoké que nous faisons entre nous, fit Jim en souriant. Ils arrivent à faire vivre les chansons qu'ils reprennent. La dernière fois c'était quoi Catherine ?

_ Hum… Barbara Streisand et Bryan Adams je crois. Ils m'ont mis la larmes à l'œil. Pas vrai Rick ?

_ En effet !

Ecklie hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

_ Hum… Conrad, fit Grissom en souriant. Il me semble que nos masseurs se sont arrêtés. Messieurs, jusqu'à la fin du jeu, vous nous massez. »

Le jeu reprit donc après cette deuxième interruption. Grissom et Sara évitaient de se regarder, de se toucher. Cette chanson, comme à chaque fois qu'ils l'entendaient raviver le besoin qu'ils avaient de l'autre et elle était encore trop présente pour qu'un incident ne ruine leurs efforts pour cacher leur relation. Tous deux bénirent intérieurement Jim pour sa présence d'esprit et Catherine pour l'avoir soutenu. Le jeu se termina par un l'égalité des deux équipes. Toutes deux devinèrent la chanson et le dirent en même temps. La règle d'Ecklie fut donc appliquée pour le plus grand malheur de son inventeur et de son acolyte qui durent se contenter d'être ex-æquo avec Catherine et Sara. Pendant que Jim et Greg fomentaient une vengeance digne de rester dans les annales du labo...

____________________________________________________________________

Par ordre d'apparition des chansons

_Quand on prie la bonne étoile, __Pinocchio__._

_Petite pluie d'avril_, Bambi

Générique de Robinson Surcroë

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, _Mary Poppins

_C'est le début_, Anastasia


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà ! Après un très très long temps d'attente, voici enfin le 5__ème__ chapitre. Il a eu du mal à venir. Mais le voici._

_Merci à MarG pour la correction et bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 5 :**

Ils terminèrent le jeu. Tous se mirent à bavarder, tranquillement, Sara et Catherine devisaient de trucs de filles, tout en cajolant Hank, rejetant quiconque s'aventurait de leur côté. Installés à la table, Jim et Greg planifiaient leur vengeance, lançant des regards noirs et cyniques à Ecklie et Griss, lesquels faisaient une partie d'échec sous le regard de Nick et Warrick. En fait d'une partie d'échec, les deux hommes se livraient plutôt à une lutte sans merci, reflétant en quelque sorte leur relation au labo. Oh bien sûr, ils avaient fait la paix, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis, et cette partie d'échecs l'illustraient bien. D'autant que l'un comme l'autre étaient de mauvais joueurs… Nick et Warrick observaient le jeu, amusés. Si tous les coups étaient permis, et si leur probité se taisait, ils tricheraient sans aucun doute.

« Echec au roi ! annonça Grissom d'un ton victorieux en avançant sa reine vers le roi d'Ecklie.

_ Non. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Il prit son roi et le décala d'une case en diagonale. Grissom grimaça, mais sourit après avoir observé l'échiquier. Il avança son fou qui resta cependant hors de portée du roi d'Ecklie et de la tour de ce dernier.

_ Echec au roi !

Nouvelle grimace, de la part d'Ecklie cette fois. Jim et Greg arrêtèrent de comploter pour regarder la partie. Le directeur se concentra sur le plateau. Non… Non, il ne pouvait pas perdre. Quoique… il ne lui restait plus que sa tour et son roi, pour lutter contre le roi, la reine, la tour et les fous de son adversaire.

_ Tiens… on pourrait presque faire un parallèle entre vos luttes au labo et cette partie. Regardez…

Les deux joueurs s'arrêtèrent un instant pour regarder l'auteur de cette phrase qui s'avèrait être Brass. Ils le fusillèrent du regard.

_ On ne parle pas pendant une partie d'échec ! fit Grissom d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Sauf quand il s'agit de la partie en elle-même.

_ Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous.

Les hommes restèrent interdits. Que Griss et Ecklie aient fait la paix, OK, pas de problème, après tout la cohabitation promettait d'être longue. Qu'ils se parlent, sans sarcasmes, sans ironie OK. Mais qu'ils soient d'accord ? Et deux fois dans la même soirée à moins de douze heures d'intervalle… là, c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

_ C'est bien la première fois près de vingt ans que je vois que vous êtes d'accord… fit Jim. Cela en est surprenant.

Nouveau regard noir. Personne ne pipa mot et les deux rivaux continuèrent leur partie. Comme deux comploteuses, les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce, sans un mot, avec l'ordinateur portable de Sara. Warrick et Nick les interpellèrent, mais elles ne leur répondirent que par un sourire énigmatique. Pendant que Griss et Ecklie continuaient leur partie. Au bout de quinze minutes, Grissom lâcha un soupir de frustration suite à un déplacement du roi d'Ecklie qui se mettait ainsi hors de danger.

_ Papy fait de la résistance hein ? fit Grissom. Eh bien non ! Personne ne m'a jamais battu aux échecs, pas même ma mère. Et pourtant c'est la championne du club d'échecs de sa ville.

Il examina attentivement le plateau. Il remarqua alors un détail qui le fit jubiler intérieurement. En voulant protéger son roi du fou blanc de Griss, Ecklie l'avait rendu vulnérable, le mettant face-à-face à la reine du superviseur. Il avança donc la souveraine blanche vers le roi noir qu'il fit tomber d'un geste pour s'écrier triomphalement :

_ Echec et mat !

Bon perdant, Ecklie accepta la défaite. Il étouffa un bâillement et regarda la pendule. Les aiguilles indiquaient deux heures du matin.

_ Déjà ! s'exclama-t-il.

_ Non, fit Greg. Il n'est que minuit. Ça fait des mois qu'elle ne fonctionne plus. Plus de piles.

_ Sara et moi avons eu une idée ! annonça Catherine alors qu'elles revenaient toutes deux, des feuillets dans les mains. Nous vous proposons un nouveau jeu.

_ La règle est simple, expliqua Sara. Nous allons répondre tous, au du moins ceux qui veulent jouer, à un petit questionnaire. Rassurez-vous, rien de méchant. Il s'agit de faire son portrait en disant par exemple son livre préféré, son animal fétiche, ce genre de choses. Ensuite, nous distribuerons les feuilles remplies au hasard. Elles seront lues une par une et il faudra deviner qui se cache derrière ce portrait. Alors, qui se laisse tenter ?

Nick, Warrick et Greg acceptèrent sans hésiter. Grissom hésitait. A voir l'expression de Brass, ce dernier aussi. Gil croisa un instant le regard de Sara. Il y lut une pointe de défi, son sourire aussi. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il accepta donc aussi de jouer le jeu. Voyant son ami prendre part à ce jeu, Jim fit de même. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Ecklie. Ce dernier hésitait sérieusement. Il finit par décliner l'invitation, en dépit de la lueur de défi qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Gil.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tant pis, fit Sara. Mais, peut-être accepteriez-vous de lire les fiches. Nous connaissons tous nos écritures et…

_ Sans problème. »

Catherine distribua feuilles et crayons. Grissom lut sa feuille.

« _Si j'étais un animal ? _

_Si j'étais une couleur ? _

_Si j'étais une qualité ? _

_Si j'étais un livre ? _

_Si j'étais une créature magique ? _

_Si j'étais un film ?_ »

Il leva un instant les yeux et regarda autour de lui, Ecklie lisait une revue, les autres planchaient déjà sur la question. A ses côtés, Sara avait déjà commencé à écrire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les fiches étaient remplies. Ecklie les récupéra. Catherine lui donna brièvement les instructions et tout commença…

Prenant une feuille au hasard, Ecklie la lut.

« Si j'étais un animal, je serais un chat…

_ Je dirais que c'est Greg, fit Nick.

_ Faux, fit Ecklie. Je continue. Si j'étais une couleur, je serais le rouge… Vous voyez ? Non. Bon, si j'étais une qualité, la vivacité. Si j'étais un livre je serais Raison et sentiments.

_ Je sais ! fit Warrick. C'est celui de Catherine. Le chat en référence à ton prénom, le rouge pour son lien à avec le feu, également lié ta qualité maîtresse, la vivacité. Tu réagis au quart de tour. Et le livre… C'est celui que tu as eu par Lyndsey pour ton anniversaire il y a une semaine.

_ Exact, fit la jeune femme en lui souriant.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, plus explicite que des mots. Grissom et Sara eurent un sourire entendu. Ecklie continua, prenant une feuille au hasard. Au deuxième élément, lu par Ecklie, Brass reconnut Greg.

_ Le jaune, expliqua le capitaine. C'est votre couleur favorite non ? Et une couleur flashante en plus, une couleur que l'on remarque. Comme vous. On vous remarque, on ne peut pas vous éviter.

_ En effet, fit Greg.

_ Le jaune… releva Sara. Jaune poussin ? J'ai toujours dit que tu ressemblais à un poussin !

_ Sara ?

_ Oui Greggo ?

_ La ferme !

Ecklie regarda Grissom. Mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire. Ce qui l'intrigua grandement.

_ Vous ne dites rien ?

_ Non, lui répondit Griss. Ça ne sert à rien. Dans un quart d'heure, ils recommenceront. Du reste, cela ne nuit pas à la qualité de leur travail. Au contraire. De toute façon, tout ce que je dis sur ce point, rentre par une oreille et ressort par l'autre, alors…

_ Mais tu sais bien qu'on t'aime Gil ! fait Catherine en riant. Et puis on t'écoute !  
_ C'est vrai ça ! approuve Warrick. Regardez, je ne mets plus de cravate bleue avec ma chemise bordeaux depuis que vous m'avez dit que…

_ C'était Sara.

_ Ah oui… Bref… Enfin, Griss, vous savez très bien qu'on vous écoute. Certes, on ne mets pas forcément en pratique ce que vous dites, mais bon….

_ Et ce que l'on sait, c'est à vous qu'on le doit, répondit Sara, vivement approuvée par les autres.

_ Arrêtez ! s'exclama Jim. Vous le faites rougir !

_ C'est vrai, remarqua Catherine.

_ Tiens, fit Greg. C'est marrant, seules vos oreilles rougissent. Amusant comme phénomène.

_ Il le sera moins quand vous vous retrouvez avec un cas de décomposition avancée pendant les trois prochains mois !

_ Les femmes adorent ça, lui répliqua Sara. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'as pas de copines.

_ Erreur, c'est juste que je suis difficile.

_ Admettons, fit Griss.

_ On reprend ? demanda Ecklie en prenant une feuille. Alors…Si j'étais un animal, je serais un papillon.

Grand silence.

_Si j'étais une couleur je serais le vert

Grissom sourit. Il se doutait de qui il s'agissait mais préférait attendre un peu. Ecklie continua.

_ Si j'étais une qualité je serais la ténacité…

_ Sara, fit finalement Griss. Le papillon parce qu'il quitte sa chrysalide pour affronter le monde, la couleur parce qu'elle est symbole de renaissance. Le film, Coup de foudre à Manhattan et Orgueil et préjugés pour le livre.

_ Tant que vous y êtes, dites quel est mon personnage préféré dans le livre, mon plat et les vêtements que je préfère ? le taquina-t-elle.

_ Mr Darcy, des lasagnes végétariennes et une chemise en coton, bleu clair de préférence…

_ Exact. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Personne ne dit rien. Le jeu se poursuivit à la demande de Greg. Catherine devina Grissom tandis que Greg et Sara identifiaient l'un Nick l'autre Warrick. Grissom reconnut sans aucun souci son meilleur ami. Ils bavardèrent encore un instant avant que Greg ne baille. Appuyées l'une sur Grissom l'autre sur Warrick, Catherine et Sara somnolaient. Gil réveilla son amante en passant une main sur sa joue.

_ Hum…

_ Allez vous coucher, mon canapé vous est tout dévoué.

_ Suis pas entrain de dormir.

_ Allez, sans discuter.

La jeune femme se leva, légèrement engourdie. Nick partit fouiller dans sa valise et en sortit un plaid.

_ Tiens Sar' ! fit-il en le lui lançant

Elle l'attrapa au vol.

_ Bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

Elle disparut et ils entendirent la porte du bureau de Grissom se fermer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Catherine fit de même, emportant à son tour un plaid que Nick lui donna. Jim repoussa Greg qui commençait à s'endormir sur son épaule et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de dormir, il refusa la couverture que lui tendait Warrick.

_ J'en ai une dans mon bureau.

Grissom sourit en entendant le ton tendre employé par son ami. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau de sa fille, Ellie.

_ Et je reviens, je vais juste chercher quelque chose. Hey ! Hank ! Mon gros, tu viens avec moi ?

_ Mon chien n'est pas gros, fit Grissom en caressant la tête de la bête, couchée à côté de lui.

_ Mais oui, riposta Jim. Et tu crois que je vais gober ça ? Heureusement que Sara s'en occupe quand tu es en séminaire, au moins là, il fait régime !

_ N'importe quoi, il est juste enrobé, c'est tout. Et la vétérinaire a dit qu'il avait une forte ossature.

_ Elle était sous ton charme c'est tout ! Hank, tu viens ?

L'équipe éclata de rire, alors que Jim disparaissait avec le chien.

Bientôt, Warrick salua tout le monde.

_ Qui dort où ? demanda Ecklie.

_ Sara et Grissom dans le bureau de Grissom, Cath' et Warrick dans le bureau de Catherine. Greg, Jim et moi ici, fit Nick.

_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis Sara et Catherine ensemble ? demanda Ecklie en regardant Grissom.

_ J'ai déjà passé une nuit dans la chambre à côté de la leur, fit Grissom. Plus jamais. Ce sont de pipelettes. Qui se chamaillent aussi pas mal. Alors, être réveillé par des cris à l'autre bout du couloir, non merci. »

****

Brass revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Hank et une couverture à rayure sous le bras. Bientôt, Ecklie se leva, salua tout le monde, nanti d'une couverture que Nick lui envoya. Grissom regagna son bureau. Nick, Greg et Jim s'allongèrent en travers des deux canapés, recouverts par les deux couvertures.

****

Calant ses pieds sur le rebord d'une chaise, Grissom s'emmitoufla dans son manteau et ferma les yeux. Couché devant le canapé, lové dans son plaid, Hank dormait du sommeil du juste.

« Tu ne viens pas ? lui demanda Sara.

_ Je ne sais pas si…

_ Allez, tout le monde dort et notre porte est fermée. Ils comprendront bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te laisser dormir sur une chaise. »

Elle se déplaça légèrement pour lui laisser une place et sourit. En dépit de la situation, Grissom ne résista pas à cette douce invitation. Il s'allongea et prit Sara dans ses bras. La jeune femme soupira et s'endormit, bercée par la caresse de Gil sur son bras.


End file.
